A Jaded Past
by drusilla7
Summary: meet lucius' neice jessika and find out why she lives with the malfoys **set before harry + draco and before 1st fall of dark lord**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.   
(or any other part of Harry Potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work and the non original Harry Potter characters are all my own,   
So I'm sorry if my characters or this story is similar to yours, its purely accidental :)  
Okay this is my first fan fic and I'm trying to make this as good as possible, but also detailed, so events are with reason etc, so please excuse me if it's a little slow at times. All comments and constructive criticism are welcome but please don't slag it off for no reason.  
All I have to say now is enjoy!  
******************************************************************************  
  
A Jaded Past  
*************  
Chapter One- Lost Girl  
**********************  
  
It was about 7 am and the sun had already filled the huge manor like house where the Malfoy's lived. Lucius and his wife were dressed in their usual robes of black valet. Although the couple had only been married for about five years they already had an 11 year old child living with them, but she wasn't theirs, she was the daughter of Lucius' dead sister Sara.  
  
' Narcissa, will you please wake Jessika. ' Came the dark voice of Lucius Malfoy  
  
But Jessika was already awake and she had been for several hours, lying, wondering about her parent's death and how she's come to live with her aunt and uncle. Then she was disturbed from her thoughts by a tap on her door.  
  
' Jessika, are you awake? We're leaving soon to go to Diagon Ally. ' Came the cold voice of her aunt Narcissa.  
  
' Yes, yes, I'm awake. Tell uncle Lucius I'll be them minutes. ' Replied Jessika  
  
Today could have been yet another unnecessary trip to Diagon Ally. Lucius would take Jessika there and show her all the books about the dark arts, he had a real obsession with dark magic. Then he'd disappear and leave her with Narcissa in near by Knock Turn Ally. They'd being doing this ever since she came to live with them at about seven, when her parents died and by now, 4 years later she knew every hex and curse that existed.   
But today was different, today they were going to Diagon Ally to get Jessika her new school supplies, because in September she'd start her first year at Hogwarts.   
  
Jessika got out of bed and quickly washed, then dressed herself in valet robes of deep purple.   
Her long black hair almost reached her waist now, and her skin was as white was newly fallen snow. But even at just 11 her gothic looks made Jessika strikingly beautiful, just like her mother had been she was told. When she was dressed Jessika went down stairs and entered the grand dining room, where Lucius and Narcissa were already seated around a large oak dining table.  
  
' Good morning Uncle Lucius, Good morning Aunt Narcissa. What's for breakfast? ' Jessika asked politely.  
  
' There's bacon in the pan, fresh bread on the side and coffee in the pot Replied Lucius, with out even looking up at his niece.  
  
Jessika hurriedly made and ate a bacon sandwich and drank a mug of black coffee. For an 11 year old girl Jessika drank a lot of coffee. When she had finished she washed her plate and cup then seated herself opposite her aunt and uncle.  
  
'Are we all ready? Then to the living room so we can travel by floo to the three broomsticks. ' Instructed the cold voice of Lucius  
  
They soon arrived at the three broomsticks and when they did Lucius disappeared. He went and sat in the corner of the room where he met with a group of wizards all wearing black robes with hoods that covered their faces. Lucius too pulled up his hood, then the group of wizards left the three broomsticks.   
  
Jessika then started to look around the room, there was the usually amount of witches and wizards, as well as a lot of children, who all looked like they were buying school supplies. Then right in the corner Jessika noticed a couple, about 21 years old. They looked very much in love and appeared to be friendly warm types of people. Jessika stared at the woman   
and noticed that she too hard very bright green eyes, just like her own. Just then the woman looked up at Jessika and gave her a very big and warm smile. Narcissa notices the couple too, but gave them a look of contempt, rather than intrust. When the woman notices Narcissa she  
nudged the man and they both returned the look of contempt.  
  
Narcissa and Jessika then left the three broomsticks, first they went to Gringotts, where they withdrew enough money for Jessika's school supplies. Next they went and brought school robes for Jessika. After that they visited Olivanders where Jessika brought a Mahogany, Unicorn Hair 9 and 1/2 inch wand. Then they brought the rest of the things of Jessika's list, like quills, parchment and a caldron. Last of all Jessika brought a snow white owl, which she named Tairrie. When they had brought all of Jessika's school supplies they went to Knoctum Ally, they went into the same old dark magic shop, where Narcissa placed Jessika in front of some books and told her to read. Narcissa went to the counter and began talking, in wipers to the old,scary looking shop owner. After about 10 minutes Jessika became bored and noticing Narcissa was deep in conversation, she left the book shop and Knoctum Ally. She found herself walking along a strange road she's never seen before, but not wanting to return to Narcissa or the book shop she continued along the road. After a little while Jessika found she was lost, she tired to retrace her  
steps back, but because there had been so many folks off the main path Jessika had no idea where she was, so she just continued to walk. After about an hour Jessika was totally lost and it was beginning to get dark. Then she noticed a patch of grass, so she decided to sit   
and see if she knew any spells she would use to contact Lucius and Narcissa. Then suddenly Jessika heard footsteps and voices, she looked up to see the couple she'd seen in the three broomsticks.   
' Hello there sweetie, are you alright? ' Asked the woman with the piecing green eyes.  
  
' Errm, not really, I'm totally lost. ' Replied Jessika  
  
' Well our house isn't too far and I'm guessing you know how to use floo powder, you could go back to the three broomsticks. ' Suggested the woman.  
  
' Yeah, that's a great idea, thank you. ' Replied Jessika, touched by the warmth of this woman, a warmth her aunt and uncle had never shown.  
  
' By the way, my name's Lilly and this is my husband James, what's your name pet?' Asked Lilly  
  
' Err my names Jessika. ' Replied Jessika  
  
So Lilly and James continued to walk home, but now Jessika was holding both their hands in the middle of them. To a stranger they may have looked like a family and Jessika too noticed this. Two total strangers were showing her warmth and kindness her own family had never.  
After about 5 minutes walk they arrived at a small cottage, the walls were over grown with ivy, but it looked sweet and homely. Jessika wished her own home was more like this, not cold like the Malfoy's house was. They went in and Jessika was greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread. Lilly made the three of them tea and they chatted for ages until Lilly suggested  
that Lucius and Narcissa might be worried and that she should get back. So Jessika too some floo powder and used it to return to the three broomsticks.  
  
When she got there she saw Lucius and Narcissa sitting in their usually corner, neither of them looked poetically worried that their niece had been gone for almost 2 hours. Jessika explained what had happened and how Lilly and James had found her and helped her get back to the three broomsticks. Lucius seemed displeased at the mentioning of Lilly and James and warned Jessika to keep away.  
  
' Those dam Potter's know nothing about real magic and what's important, they were like it at school and I don't expect people with such an ignorance to the dark ways would have changed much. Jessika if you want to achieve anything as a witch you will stay away from the Potter's and their views on life.' Warned Lucius, some what colder than usual.  
  
But Jessika had no intention of keeping away from them, Lilly and James were like no one she's ever met before, they were warm and loving and Jessika liked that. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.  
(or any other part of harry potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work and the non original Harry Potter characters are all my own,   
so I'm sorry if my characters or this story is similar to yours, its purely accidental :)  
***************************************************************************  
  
A Jaded Past  
*************  
Chapter Two- New Family  
************************  
Despite her Uncle's stern warning Jessika became very good friends with Lilly and James Potter.  
Up until she started Hogwarts Jessika would visit or meet up with Lilly and James about 3 times  
a week. It was lovely to be around caring people who showed an interest in her and it was refreshing that they never mentioned dark magic either.  
They knew every thing about each other, Jessika had told of how her parents had apparently died whilst on a dragon research holiday when she was 7 and that after that she lived with Lucius and Narcissa. Lilly and James told of the lives in Hogwarts and how they met, fell in love and married. Jessika saw Lilly and James as the parents she wished she had and Lilly and James saw Jessika as the child they longed for.   
Then one day when Jessika came to visit, Lilly and James had another guest, it was a man, a tall, dark, hansom man, around the same age as Lilly and James. His name was Sirius and he was James' best friend. Just like the Potters, Sirius instantly warmed to Jessika. He'd go with them to Diagon Ally and buy Jessika ice cream or if they were at Lilly and James' house he's play a Quidditch type game with her in the garden for hours.   
All four of them spent many enjoyable summer days together and when Jessika was with her real family she longed to be with her new family. The cold reality of the Malfoy's was a harsh comparison to the Potter's, there was no games, no ice cream and when they did go out it was for Lucius to meet his strange hudded friends, leaving Narcissa and Jessika to spend the remainder of the day in the book shop in Knock Turn Ally, with the creepy old man.  
Jessika learnt a lot more whilst with the Potter's too, when she was with her aunt and uncle all that was mentioned was dark magic and how important it was, but dark magic was never once mentioned in the Potter's house. Lilly, James and Sirius spent hours preparing Jessika for Hogwarts, teaching her spells and telling her about different wizzarding types, they even mentioned Muggles, some thing Jessika knew nothing about. She soon learnt that muggles were non wizzarding people who knew nothing of magic, but some times a a witch would be chosen for Hogwarts and they would be from a muggle family or other times a witch and muggle would marry and there children would be half witch half muggle. But the Potter's always emphasized how it didn't matter if a witch was a full witch, a half witch or a muggle witch, as long as they were good people and had kind hearts that's all that counted. Lilly also advised Jessika not to talk about muggles to the Malfoy's as they didn't really like them and as Jessika liked to have as little to do with Narcissa and Lucius as possible she followed Lilly's advice.  
Then a very sad day came, the day Jessika had to go to Hogwarts. Of corse she was excited about starting her new school but also knew she's see less of the 3 people she'd come to love so much over the summer. The day before Jessika started Hogwarts she spent entirely with Lilly, James and Sirius. The did all Jessika's favorite things, like play Quidditch, eat loads of ice cream and practice spells. When it was time for her to leave it was very sad indeed, all 4 of them were in floods of tears, but Jessika promised to send them owl post every week and the Potter's said she was welcome anytime during the holidays.  
And that was the end of a beautiful summer. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.  
(or any other part of harry potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work and the non original Harry Potter characters are all my own,   
so I'm sorry if my characters or this story is similar to yours, its purely accidental :)  
Notes: The usual Professors aren't at Hogwarts yet because it's only at the start of Voldermort's rise to power, some of the characters e.g. Snape, Quirril haven't started teaching yet and are only in there early 20's  
***************************************************************************  
  
A Jaded Past  
*************  
Chapter Three- Hogwarts  
*********************  
  
Jessika settle in to Hogwarts very quickly, she was sorted into Slytherin house, much to the amusement of the Slytherin Head and Defence Against the Dark Arts master, Professor Cassious Rasputin. Professor Rasputin was a man colder than even Lucius he appeared to hate every thing, especially Headmaster Professor Dumbledorr. Dumbledorr in comparison was a warm jolly fellow.  
But despite being a Slytherin Jessika made many friends from every house, regardless if they were full witches, half witches or muggle witches, just like Lilly had taught her.  
To many people Jessika was quite a mystery, her family were Malfoy's and the Malfoy reputation was cold muggle haters, she was a Slytherin and true to house she was ambitious, she excelled in dark arts and Professor Rasputin seemed to favor her a lot. But once you got to know her, you realized she was warm and loyal like a Gryffindor and liked every one regardless of their wizzarding blood and although she knew every hex and curse possible was far more interested in how to prevent these things and how to ward off evil.   
Jessika too excelled at Quidditch although she was a great seeker was too young to make the team, but showed promise for when she was older. And true to her word Jessika kept in regular contact with the Potter's and Sirius. Over Christmas Jessika spent as much time as possible with the Potter's and it was just like old times, but with the added bonus of snow and James' fantastic hot chocolate and marshmallows. Upuntill the end of her forth yeah her life remained pretty much the same, she worked hard at school, had many friends, kept in regular contact with the Potter's and spent most of her holidays with them. That was until the summer before her fifth year when she had reason to stay at the Malfoy's and when her life totally changed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.  
(or any other part of harry potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work and the non original Harry Potter characters are all my own,   
so I'm sorry if my characters or this story is similar to yours, its purely accidental :)  
***************************************************************************  
  
A Jaded Past  
*************  
Chapter Four- The man  
*********************  
Upon return to the Malfoy's in the summer before her fifth yeah Jessika found her home full of the strange hudded men. Every day there'd be at least three of them there, sitting in the dining room, with Lucius, they appeared to be plotting something. Narcissa would run around hurriedly making coffee for them, she looked increasingly uptight and the atmosphere in the house grew darker and darker. Jessika was forbidden to spend time with the Potter's and her only means of contact to them now was through owl post. Jessika was also forbidden to leave the house and the only part of the out side world she got to see was the garden. The Garden, the place where she met him, that man, the man who took her heart.  
At 15 Jessika was well aware of boys and had spent much of her fourth year being distracted by them, but found many of them too immature and non of them intellectually stimulating, the only male she found intellectually stimulating as well as mature and hansom was Sirius, but he was too much like family for her to think of him as much else. Then one day whist in the garden reading she noticed one of those strange hudded men also in the garden, he too was reading and for once had his hood down. Jessika stared at him, almost hypnotized by his looks. He had jaw length jet black hair, pale skin and eyes like beetles, Jessika thought he was the most hansom man she'd ever seen. After an hour just looking at him Jessika decided she must talk to him.  
  
' Hello, I'm Lucius' niece, Jessika, I'm just going in to make some coffee, would you like some too? ' She asked, eagerly waiting to hear his voice.  
  
And what a voice, it was deep yet he spoke in almost whispers, intense, cold and well spoken, but with an air of wit and sarcasm, it fitted him perfectly and sent a chill of excitement running down Jessika's spine.  
  
' Alright.' He replied  
  
Jessika hurried inside and made two cups of coffee, then she looked in the mirror, brushed her hair and applied deep purple lipstick, completely unaware she was been watched by another hudded man. Then she returned out side and sat on the bench next to the tall hansom man. She handed him his coffee and for almost a whole minute gazed into his ebony eyes.  
  
' You never told me your name.' Jessika abruptly asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
' Severus Snape. ' He replied.  
  
Jessika's heart flipped, what a beautiful and unusual name for an equally beautiful and unusual man, she thought.   
Again more silence followed, Jessika could hardly bear it, she needed to hear that marvelous voice again and she needed to know more about him, Severus Snape. She sat there looking at him, her mind began to wonder, she thought of questions she could ask him and how he would reply. Then suddenly he spoke. Jessika's heart trembled as his deep, whispers of a voice filled the air.  
  
' Lucius tells me you're doing very well at school, especially in the dark arts, do you have a big interest in them? ' He asked, staring into her eyes intensely.  
  
Jessika's heart was now pounding, she could feel his warm breath on her face.  
  
'Errrm, not really, I know a lot about them, but think they're cruel and unnecessary to be honest. ' she replied, desperately trying to keep her voice steady.   
  
' Petty really, there's always room for a good dark witch. ' He retorted before returning to his book.  
  
His last comment sent her mind racing, was he implying she was a good witch, and what did he mean about the dark arts. Jessika pondered for a few moments, if she showed more of an interest in dark magic, would he in turn show more of an interest in her. For a moment she considered asking him some thing about the dark arts, but then it was too later. Severus closed his book, pulled up his hood and left the garden. Jessika didn't dare follow him.   
For the remainder of the day Jessika's thoughts were filled with Severus and their brief conversation in the garden. She had so many questions, who was he, how did he know Lucius, what was his interest in the dark arts. Jessika so badly wanted to know every thing about him and longed for her chance to talk to him again.   
That chance came the following day, for once again the house was filled with hooded men and Severus was one of them. At first it was impossible to talk to him though as he was deep in conversation with another of the hooded men, Jessika could not see this ones face as he had his hood up, but he had a deep German sounding accent and from what she'd heard of the conversation guessed his name was Igor Karkaroff.  
  
Finally Igor left and Jessika had her chance to speak to Severus. Her heart was racing with excitement. She slowly walked over to him, looked up into his black eyes and greeted him with a smile and a polite hello as she did her body filled with the sick feeling of anticipation, would her greeting be reciprocated, or would Severus merely ignore her and leave.   
  
'Hello Jessika, how are you today?' He asked in that wonderful, deep low voice.  
  
Jessika's heart was doing summersaults, Severus was speaking to her and he'd actually remembered her name, but as well as that he wanted to know how she was. Jessika's mind was racing with thoughts nearly as quickly as her heart was racing. Did Severus like Jessika too or was her merely being polite, was this going to be the start of another conversation between the two, did she look good, was it obvious how fast her heart was beating, how much she was trembling or the amount of sweat coming from her brow. Then Jessika realised whilst she'd been distracted by her thoughts an unwanted silence had built up, her heart still pounding Jessika opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
' I'm good thank you, and yourself?' She replied her voice shaking drastically with nerves.  
  
'I'm good, thank you for asking.' Severus replied not even noticing the panic Jessika had gotten herself into.  
  
Jessika had to think fast, she needed some thing to talk about before Severus left again. But what, as much as she wanted to know everything about him, she didn't want to pry and seem nosey. She'd need to gain his trust first. Yesterday he seemed interested in dark arts and how much Jessika knew about them. So she'd start with that, she'd ask him some thing.  
  
'I was, errm wondering, I was doing my defence against the dark arts homework last night and got a little stuck on something. Could you help me please?' Jessika asked he voice shanking with nerves.  
  
'I'm sure someone with your knowledge of the dark arts doesn't really need help.' Replied Severus  
  
Jessika's heart sank, that was it, he wasn't really interested in her, he was just being polite because she was Lucius' niece. She'd lost her head and made a total fool of herself. Her eyes welled up with tears. Jessika was just about to turn and run to her room when Severus spoke again.   
  
'So, have you thought any more about what I mentioned yesterday? A witch with knowledge of the dark arts as good as yours could be very useful in times like this. I appreciate your age, but I'm sure given your potential talents if you were interested Lucius would have a place for you.'  
  
Jessika was now very confused, did he like her and actually think she was clever and mature or did he just want to get her on side to help with what ever Lucius was up to. More so what was Lucius up to? Why were all these strange hooded men always here? Why were the dark arts so important ? And what did Severus mean when he said 'times like this.'? What was going on in her very home that seemed so important? Jessika needed some answers and knew Severus was the one to give her them.  
  
'I'm not being rude, but I'm not totally sure what it is uncle Lucius does and how it relates to me or dark arts.'  
  
Severus was just about to answer, when Igor appeared, he said that Lucius needed to speak to him and it seemed very important. With that Severus and Igor left and Jessika was again on her own. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.  
(or any other part of harry potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work and the non original Harry Potter characters are all my own,   
so I'm sorry if my characters or this story is similar to yours, its purely accidental :)  
***************************************************************************  
  
A Jaded Past  
*************  
Chapter Five- The Plot   
*******************  
  
Severus and Igor hurried into the house, where Lucius was waiting for them. He looked extremely angry.  
  
'Severus! What in hell do you think you are doing talking to Jessika about the dark lords work.' He bellowed.  
  
'I'm, I'm sorry Lucius, I didn't realize it was a problem, she is your niece after all and her knowledge of the dark arts is amazing. Given the right pointers she could be very useful to the dark lord and his work.' Stammered Severus  
  
'Silence! She is nothing more than a child! Besides that she doesn't have the true nature that we all have. I blame those dam Potters, they got to her first. If she knew any thing about what we did her good nature would lead her strait to the ministry.' Roared Lucius  
  
'But Lucius, Severus does make an extremely good point. Her knowledge at just 15 is amazing. Just imagen how powerful she could become with the right tuition. Some one with her potential could be very useful to the dark lord as things advance.' Igor suggested.  
  
'Igor, my friend, I am fully aware of Jessika's powers and potential. But the fact remains that she is too good natured to be carrying out the work of Death Eaters. If she even had the slightest knowledge of what we and the dark lord have planned then she'd go straight to the Ministry of Magic and our cover would be blown.'   
  
'I realize that Lucius, but we do still have away to get to her and manipulate her to our way of thinking. It's quite apparent that your nice has some what of a crush on Severus here. We could use him to educate her to our way of thinking. She is young and naive and they do say love is blind. If we made her think she had a chance with Severus, she'd soon come round to our way of thinking, because she'd be so eager to impress him.' Smiled Igor.  
  
'Igor, you impress me. You are obviously very observant and cunning. What an excellent plan. Severus do you not agree?'  
  
'Errm, I guess if it helps with the dark lords work. But I'm really not sure if it's right to use a young girl like that.'  
  
'Fool! Since when have you been concerned with what's right. All you need to know is when you are working for the dark lord you are always right. And you wouldn't want to upset the dark lord would you? So are we all in agreement that Severus will presented to have feelings for that naive child, in order to convert her to our side.' Smiled Lucius, cunningly.  
  
Severus and Igor both nodded in agreement. Then they all left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.  
(or any other part of harry potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work and the non original Harry Potter characters are all my own,   
so I'm sorry if my characters or this story is similar to yours, its purely accidental :)  
***************************************************************************  
  
A Jaded Past  
*************  
Chapter Six- The plot in motion   
**************************  
  
Still hesitant about what he had to do, Severus returned to the garden. Jessika was sat on a bench, writing a letter.   
  
'Hello Jessika. Sorry about that. Your uncle just needed a quick word with me. So what have you got there?' Asked Severus, pointing at the letter.  
  
'Oh, it's just a letter to my friends Lilly and James.'  
  
'Now why don't you forget about that for a minute and me and you have a little chat. I really would like to get to know you better.'  
  
Jessika could hardly believe what she was hearing. Maybe Severus was interested in her after all. She brushed her hair from her eyes, gazed into Severus' big beetle like eyes and asked.  
  
'Well what would you like to know? I presume you know that my parents died when I was 7, in an accident whilst researching dragons. That's when I came to live with Lucius and Narcissa.'  
  
'Yes, yes, Lucius filled me in on the dreadful details of your parents' deaths. Such a shame. How about school, do you like Hogwarts?'  
  
'Oh yes, very much so. I have so many friends, it's wounderful.'  
  
'You do? Really? I do hope you only mix with those in Slytherin house though. Wouldn't want some one of your up bringing mixing with any old riff raff would we.'  
  
This confused Jessika a little, Lilly and James had always taught her not to judge people. Then here was a man she liked and respected telling her to only mix with people from Slytherin house.  
Severus noticed that his last statement had confused Jessika and realised he'd need to influence her some more before she'd except his view point.  
  
'I only said that my dear because your choice in friends now, may effect your life style in the future. All I want really is what's best for you.'  
  
'I'm not really sure what you mean by that Severus. How will who I choose as friends at school effect the rest of my life?'  
  
Jessika's head was pounding with thoughts. Why had Severus' tone changed so much. Why had he become so interested in her well being and future? And what difference would her friendships at school have on the rest of her life.  
  
'Well my sweet, what is it that you want from life? What are your ambitions for the future?'   
  
'Well I guess I want to do well at school, become a good witch, get a decent job. What I'd like most of all is to meet a nice man, have a family and settle down.'  
  
As she said this she gazed longingly into Severus' eyes, dying to know whether he felt the same.  
Severus realized what she was insinuating and knew this was his chance to get his hold on her. If he could make her think he wanted all that too and with her the rest would be easy.  
  
'My sweet, beautiful Jessika.' He whispered softly, touching her arm.  
  
'All those things are indeed possible. A woman of your beauty and intelligence will be inundated with suitors. But what you have to remember is that to make a lasting impression on any of them you must make the right choices. Powerful men like the ones your uncle mixes with think very highly of witches who only mix with purebloods and people of their own kind. The Malfoy's are a highly respected family, as are Hogwarts witches taught in Slytherin under Professor Rasputin.'   
  
Then he lent forward and kissed her gently. Igor and Lucius were at the top of the garden. They had been watching all the time. Lucius smiled connivingly.  
  
'Igor, I see our little plan is working. Severus has her eating out of the palms of his hands and soon enough we will have a potentially brilliant and deadly witch on our side.'   
  
Jessika was overwhelmed by his actions. Severus really was interested in her, but to make sure he stayed interested she'd have to forsake all that the dear Potter's had taught her and revert to the teachings of her cold uncle and school master.  
  
'So my darling, do you want all I have to offer? It is entirely yours if you pick the right side. We are coming to some very important times Jessika. Now more so than ever its vital you pick a side. Are you to join myself and Lucius in our work.'  
  
'Well what exactly is it that you and uncle Lucius do?'  
  
At this point Lucius came over.  
  
'Jessika, I see Severus has made his feelings for you clear. Just like yourself he longs for love and happiness. But he must be sure the woman he is picking is the right one, as must I check that someone so dear to me is going down the right path.'  
  
'Uncle Lucius, I'm not sure what I must do to prove I am worthy of his affections. He speaks about joining him and yourself in your work, but what is it you do?'  
  
Lucius smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was an evil smile. He knew now was the time to teach Jessika about the Death Eaters and their work for the dark lord. But would her love for Severus be enough for her to join their side.  
  
'Well Jessika, Severus and myself work for a very powerful wizard named Voldemort and his work is to rid the earth of muggles and any one who isn't 100% pure blood, thus creating a world of powerful witches and wizards with him as ruler. We his Death Eaters carry out this work for him and in return we are paid with power and wealth. If your join our side your powers would not go unnoticed, I'm quite sure Voldemort would have a special place for a witch of your knowledge.'  
  
Jessika was overwhelmed, her uncle carried out work so brutal. She couldn't understand the concept of such discrimination. Since her meeting with the Potters, Jessika had always viewed every one equally and now Lucius was telling her to achieve anything in life she'd have to stop doing that and serve a man called Voldemort, who was no more than a bigoted dictator.  
Was evil really the right path to choose? Was it right to use magic to kill innocent people just because they were different? Jessika could hardly believe Severus was involved with something so terrible. Was she willing to join Voldemort's side, just so that Severus would like her.  
Severus was picking up on Jessika's hesitance, he could tell what Lucius had told her had shocked her. If he didn't act fast she'd leave and be straight to the minesrty. He spoke, holding Jessika's hands.  
  
'And a woman with your power, if with the right side would make an attractive bride.' Then Severus kissed her again.  
  
Jessika then realized to get the man she had begone to fall in love with she'd have to join Voldemort's side.  
  
'Alright, I'll join you, I'll use all that I have learnt in serving Voldemort with you.'   
  
Jessika's heart felt heavy as she said this and she remembered her dear friends the Potters. Serving Voldemort she'd never be able to see them again. But it was worth it all for Severus. 


End file.
